


Contrastes

by Kikico



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, Yooran, Yooran Week, prompts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: [Para la YooRan week organizada en Tumblr] Son muy diferentes entre sí, pero se quieren (Conjunto #2 de viñetas YooRan).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger le pertenece a Cheritz.
> 
> N/A: ¡Uff! Por un momento creí que no alcanzaría a terminar esto a tiempo, pero en mi país sigue siendo 19/06 así que supongo que aún estoy bien. No es de mis mejores trabajos, pero para estar contra el tiempo estoy satisfecha. Como bien dice en el summary, estos corresponderán a pequeñas viñetas u one-shots para celebrar nada más y nada menos que la ¡YooRan week! Estos dos son mi OTP en MysMe, y me sentía mal al no preparar algo de ellos. Mi idea es participar en toda la semana, pero como siempre sé las cosas a última hora, no tengo nada preparado con anticipación. Así que los relatos los iré escribiendo el mismo día en la mañana y los iré subiendo a medida que transcurre la tarde. ¡Espero poder lograrlos todos! Por lo mismo, si tiene algún error no duden en decirme, los iré corrigiendo sin falta. El prompt que escogí hoy fue First meeting o primer encuentro. ¡Espero les guste!
> 
> pd1. Por un momento pensé subir esto en "Tourniquet" al ser básicamente lo mismo, pero como son para una ocasión especial decidí dejarlos aparte.
> 
> pd2. Soy fanática de los AUs, así que lo más probable es que aquí me dedique más a ellos. Este, por ejemplo, es un AU. Si está dentro del universo canon avisaré.

  **Contrastes.**

  _(Son muy diferentes entre sí, pero se quieren)._

* * *

**Día 1:** _Entre tinturas y miradas._

**[Primer encuentro/First meeting]**

Una de las ventajas de salir un domingo a media tarde era la poca cantidad de gente con la que te encontrabas en las calles, por lo que realizar una compra específica resultaba mucho más rápido que hacerlo un día de semana al atardecer, cuando todos salían de sus clases o de sus trabajos. Incluso si salía más temprano podría encontrarse con una cantidad mucho menor de personas, pero lamentablemente no sacrificaría el poder despertarse pasado el mediodía luego de trasnochar hasta las cinco de la mañana en LOLOL. Total, la tienda de productos para el cabello que quedaba cerca de su casa abría hasta las cinco de la tarde incluso los días considerados para el descanso.

El día anterior y tras salir de la ducha, mientras se secaba el cabello con la secadora, se percató de que nuevamente sus raíces castañas estaban emergiendo y pronto se volverían notorias. En sí la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de universidad sabían que su melena rubia de natural tenía poco; pero a Yoosung le agradaba tener el cabello claro (manteniendo su esperanza de ser popular en esos reflejos dorados) y no se sentía a gusto cuando comenzaba a parecerse a un pudín. Es por eso que ese día, luego de ponerse lo primero que encontró tirado sobre la silla de la habitación y verificando que sus ojeras no estuvieran demasiado marcadas, decidió ir a la tienda a pie para aprovechar el aire fresco que lo ayudaba a despejar su mente del adormilamiento. No obstante sus pasos seguían siendo flojos y pesados, pero se esforzaba.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue saludar cortésmente a la vendedora —una mujer guapa pero mayor, probablemente entrando en sus treintas—, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre sus estudios antes de proseguir con su trabajo de atender a una chica que llevaba un par de champús en la mano. Yoosung ya era un cliente frecuente en el lugar desde que había decidido comenzar a teñirse el cabello hace casi un año, y dado a su personalidad amena no había tardado en ganarse la simpatía de la señorita quien de vez en cuando le hacía descuentos de un 10 hasta un 15%, cosa que le venía bastante bien a su economía de estudiante aunque no fuese la gran cosa. Se dirigió sin titubear hacia los escaparates de siempre, en búsqueda de un decolorante y su fiel tintura rubio claro. La primera vez que cambió su color fue en una peluquería por la dificultad, pero luego de eso prefería hacerlo en casa para ahorrar tiempo y dinero. Inclusive, algunas veces se lo pedía a su mejor amigo, Saeyoung, que le diera una mano, aunque este siembre lo molestara amenazándole en dejarle el cabello como Zen.

Sus ojos violetas recorrieron las marcas, y al no encontrarla en los estantes de arriba se acuclilló para seguir buscando en el sector inferior. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, y aunque no prestó atención en su momento, quien sea que había entrado caminó hasta posicionarse justamente a un lado suyo. Yoosung, más que nada por inercia, no pudo evitar darle un vistazo al chico de pie que igualmente parecía interesado en buscar un decolorante, y por un momento creyó haberse quedado sin palabras.

Era un muchacho de estatura promedio —pero claramente más alto que él—, guapo y de look llamativo. Con unos bototos militares, pantalones oscuros ajustados, camiseta rasgada, chaqueta de cuero mal colocada a propósito para obtener un aire rebelde, sus diez uñas perfectamente ennegrecidas, un tatuaje de un ojo inquisitivo en el brazo, muñequeras y una correa como gargantilla, mirada celeste falsificada a causa de unas lentillas enmarcada en delineador, y cabello níveo con algunos mechones rojizos decolorados esparcidos entre su cabellera desordenada; parecía un modelo o esos integrantes de una banda visual de estilo _punky_. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Yoosung era su notorio parecido a no podía recordar quién. Como si lo hubiese visto en otro lado, pero no precisamente a él. ¿Y si era famoso? Trató de recordar asociando ideas sin despegarle la vista quizás por su inusual aspecto, quizás porque el chico desprendía una esencia diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Un aire que exteriormente daba el mensaje de «no te acerques», pero por la forma en que se movía o cómo sus ojos se paseaban entre las estanterías demostraba que era un chico común y corriente con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Se dio cuenta que lo había observado por más tiempo que el aceptable cuando notó esos ojos claros fijos sobre los suyos, con una expresión seria pero no precisamente molesta. Yoosung, al verse atrapado con las manos en la masa, se sintió avergonzado y rápidamente volteó el rostro haciendo como si siguiera buscando agarrando cajas de tinturas al azar. Además, verse frente a frente con el chico estiloso, nada que ver con él ya que traía puesto un _hoodie_ viejo y unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el piso, se sintió un poco intimidado y no pudo evitar colocarse la capucha con tal de ocultar un poco sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios fruncidos por el bochorno.

Creyó que todo había terminado allí y esperaría que el chico se marchara para tratar de respirar, cuando de pronto una voz un poco aflautada pareció dirigirse a él.

—Oye.

Yoosung se sobresaltó y volteó la cabeza de a poco, observando al muchacho con cautela más que nada por precaución. En una de esas le reclamaría por estar observándolo descaradamente, pero el chico seguía manteniendo su semblante imperturbable.

—Di-dime…

El desconocido apuntó hacia abajo y Yoosung rotó el cuello siguiendo la dirección. Decolorante, claro. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle cuál quería, sintiendo el titubeo naciente en su voz, el chico nuevamente retomó la palabra:

—¿Puedes pasarme ese frasco azul que está justamente allá abajo?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro —murmuró, alargándole uno aún desde su posición acuclillada—. To-toma…

El joven se inclinó un poco para recibirlo, la chaqueta de cuero deslizándose aún más por sus hombros. No le agradeció, pero no era como si Yoosung se fuera a sentir ofendido por eso. Incluso no le había importado porque estaba concentrado en otras cosas, como en la oreja derecha llena de perforaciones o la mirada fría a la cual quería echarle la culpa a las lentillas. En serio, nunca había sentido tanta tensión estando alrededor de alguien, y Yoosung no sabía si era porque había una posibilidad de estar frente a un chico famoso que él desconocía o porque simplemente el joven le resultaba…

Interesan-

—Hey —mencionó el chico de forma repentina, nuevamente volviéndolo a la realidad. Y Yoosung quiso morirse nuevamente por ser tan poco disimulado—. Ya deja de mirarme, pero si quieres un consejo, quizás el castaño no te queda tan mal.

Dicho eso, se dirigió hacia la sonriente vendedora sin agregar una palabra más. Compró el decolorante y se marchó, dejando al chico rubio con una extraña sensación en el pecho y los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, incluso se llevó una mano a su franja de raíces trigueñas y comenzó a tantearlas sin saber muy bien el por qué.

Por alguna razón, algo le dijo que debía observar por última vez al extraño antes de que desapareciera para siempre de su vida, y eso fue lo que hizo. Levantó la cabeza y miró a través del cristal de la fachada. La escasa cantidad de gente en las calles le facilitó la tarea.

Porque allí estaba, de pie a unos cuantos pasos de la tienda. Y esta vez era el chico de pelo blanco quien lo estaba observando _a él_ y no viceversa. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que finalmente le dio la espalda y desapareció doblando en una de las calles principales, con la bolsa de su reciente compra en la mano y la chaqueta que continuaba deslizándose por su espalda.

Yoosung tiró del cordón de su capucha sintiendo el ardor en el rostro. Ni siquiera había podido percatarse que su fiel tintura rubio claro se había agotado.

* * *

—Oye, Yoosung —Saeyoung le llamó mientras sus dedos tecleaban a la velocidad de la luz en su celular, acostado con total comodidad sobre la cama del dueño de casa—, ¿te molestaría si viene mi hermano?

El aludido quitó por un segundo su mirada violácea de la pantalla de su computador, dado a que se encontraba en la mitad de una espectacular pelea contra uno de los jefes de su juego predilecto. Sabía que Saeyoung tenía un hermano gemelo, pero no lo conocía —aunque suponía que debía ser igualito al pelirrojo— y siempre había pensado que su amigo era algo reacio al hablar sobre sus familiares, por lo que le llamó la atención que lo nombrara de forma repentina.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Sí. O sea, como no me avisaste que no pudiste conseguir la tintura y vine especialmente a ofrecerte mis espectaculares servicios de peluquero a domicilio…

—Lo olvidé, lo siento —se disculpó Yoosung. La verdad es que, después de ese extraño encuentro, su cabeza había estado bastante perdida como para recordar que le había pedido nuevamente ayuda a su amigo para recuperar el rubio perdido.

El chico de gafas soltó una risa suave.

—Eso no importa, tu cama es bastante más cómoda que la mía para echarse a descansar. Pero como te decía, le pregunté a Saeran dónde andaba y me acaba de responder que está por aquí cerca. Pensé que podríamos reunirnos aquí para luego irnos juntos a casa, pero si te molesta puedo decirle que me espere en la esquina-

—¡No, no! ¡No me molesta- ah, necesito recuperarme! —Apretó frenéticamente varias veces el botón izquierdo de su ratón antes de continuar—: Dale la dirección y dile que venga, no me molesta. ¡Y he ganado 5000 puntos de experiencia!

—Muchas gracias, cariño.

—Eso sí, ni se te ocurra ponerte meloso.

—Como diga, capitán.

El pelirrojo tecleó la dirección y luego de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Saeran, ambos chicos lo esperaron cada uno metido en lo suyo: Yoosung entrando en partidas de LOLOL hasta que se le acalambraran los dedos y Saeyoung molestándolo mientras fotografiaba su diferentes expresiones dependiendo si ganaba o perdía. A los veinte minutos se escuchó el timbre, y el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Yo iré a buscarlo!

—¿No debería ser yo por ser el dueño de la casa?

— _Nah_ , así le quitas la emoción a la presentación. Quédate aquí y no te muevas, que ya vuelvo.

Yoosung no respondió y dejó que su amigo se dirigiera a la puerta principal mientras él aguardaba en la habitación. A los pocos segundos regresó, siendo seguido por otro joven un par de centímetros más bajo que él. El rubio, al dirigirle la mirada y reconocerlo, se quedó helado. Su cabeza marcando ocupado.

El chico de la tienda, con su cabello decolorado y aspecto inusual, estaba en su hogar. Frente suyo, al lado de Saeyoung, sobre su alfombra, dentro de las cuatro paredes pintadas de amarillo que formaban _su_ habitación. Era él y no una ilusión transitoria producto de la leche chocolatada que había tomado mientras jugaba. Era él, con esa mirada falsificada igualmente incrustada en su persona. Yoosung creía en las casualidades, pero esto era demasiado.

—¡¿ÉL ES TU HERMANO?! —soltó. Enseguida, al notar el tono alto que había empleado, rápidamente se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Saeyoung pestañeó confundido por la reacción de su amigo, pero rápidamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía orgulloso de tener a su hermano cerca, y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de este, atrayéndolo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo. El chico de cabello blanco frunció el ceño, pero no articuló ninguna queja.

—Tú ya lo dijiste, Yoosung. Este es mi hermanito gemelo, Saeran Choi —manifestó con alegría tironeando aún más de él. Saeran, el chico, rápidamente le empujó para liberarse del abrazo excesivamente cariñoso, pero al pelirrojo no pareció importarle—. ¿Verdad que nos parecemos?

—No mucho la verdad…

—Bueno, es verdad que el adoptó ese estilo rebelde y se cambió el color de cabello y todo, pero fíjate. ¡Si tenemos el mismo rostro!

En ese momento fue cuando Yoosung pudo terminar de conectar las piezas que tenía esparcidas dentro de su cabeza, encajando sus ideas una por una. Por eso cuando había visto a Saeran en la tienda le había recordado a alguien, y no porque fuera alguien famoso que saliera en televisión o miembro de alguna banda popular de la actualidad. Simplemente se parecía a su mejor amigo porque era el _hermano gemelo_ de su mejor amigo, con un abismo de diferencia pero con la genética intacta.

Realmente el mundo era un pañuelo, o la historia de su vida por fin había encontrado un punto y coma. Se rascó la nuca y admitió que las palabras ya no le saldrían con facilidad.

Saeran, quien se había apartado de su familiar unos cuantos pasos para evitar otro ataque de cariño, dirigió su completa atención hacia Yoosung. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y el menor sentía sus músculos tensarse. Por poco colapsa cuando vio que los labios del muchacho se separaban y murmuraban con diversión:

—Oh, así que volvemos a vernos, chico castaño.

El pelirrojo parecía anonadado. Se ajustó las gafas y señaló a ambos con el dedo.

—¿Chico castaño? ¿Ustedes ya se conocen?

Saeran sonrió, colocando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros. Sus ojos intactos sobre los del menor.

—Digamos que… ya tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro.

Yoosung lamentó haberse quitado el _hoodie_ porque ya no tenía capucha con la cual ocultar su creciente sonrojo. Saeyoung, por su parte, no dejaba de sentir curiosidad.

* * *

—Creí que te lo dejarías crecer hasta el recambio y no que me pedirías ayuda para nuevamente teñirlo, Yoosung.

El aludido dejó escapar una risa, cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de las manos de Saeran acariciando con gentileza su cabello, sus dedos largos de uñas pintadas enredándose en las hebras de dos colores. A un costado de ellos y sobre el lavamanos, se encontraba un pote plástico con una mezcla de agua oxigenada y tinte café chocolate.

—Lo pensé, pero se estaba demorando mucho —confesó—. Además, fuiste tú quien me dijo que el castaño no me quedaría mal. —Dicho eso arqueó la espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, en búsqueda de los ojos celestes de su pareja. Las lentillas y el delineador seguían allí, pero ahora transmitían un mensaje cálido que a Yoosung le encantaba apreciar. Ver a Saeran al revés le mareaba un poco pero eso qué importaba—: Quiero gustarte más, y en cierto modo me alegra que sea con mi color natural.

El menor de los Choi alzó una de sus cejas, pero rápidamente suavizó su expresión. Le hubiese dicho que ya no había manera de que le gustase más, pero prefirió juguetear un poco. Volvió a posicionar la cabeza de su novio de forma correcta, y tras acariciar nuevamente su cabello se colocó los guantes transparentes y comenzó a untarle la tintura cuidadosamente con el cepillo. Él también se decoloraba solo, así que sabía de sobra cómo tenía que ser la aplicación.

—Te gusta mirarme mucho, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Perdona si te molesta.

—No lo haces.

—¡Pero la primera vez me dijiste que dejara de mirarte tanto!

—Tch. Me ponías nervioso, es todo.

Yoosung no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que se mordió los labios. Ahí supo que cada vez que ocurría algo que lo avergonzaba terminaba o frunciendo la boca o mordiéndose el labio inferior. Este era un buen momento para agradecer que la tintura que Saeran le aplicaba con cautela estuviese fría, porque así le apaciguaba el calor producto de esos rubores que aún no podía controlar. Aunque el chico de pelo blanco, desde su posición, bien podía ver sus orejas rojas, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

El menor carraspeó tratando de recuperar el dominio de la conversación. Balanceó las piernas y relajó los hombros.

—Tú también lo haces, incluso la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿En la tienda?

Pero Saeran no parecía ceder.

—Recuerdo haber visto tus raíces.

—¡¿Por qué siempre dices eso?!

—Porque como estabas de cuclillas, desde donde yo estaba se veían.

—¡Saeran, olvida ya mis raíces! No vayas a volverte un bromista de mal gusto como tu hermano. Aunque debo decir que me alegra que seas más tranquilo que él, cada vez que me ayudaba terminaba temiendo por mi vida —suspiró. Acto seguido, juntó los párpados y continuó con alegría marcada en su voz—: Me da risa que Saeyoung ahora diga que se siente desplazado desde que nos volvimos pareja y haya sido «reemplazado en su labor de peluquero a domicilio», pero sé que en el fondo está contento por ti. Por nosotros. 

Yoosung guardó silencio por unos segundos. Saeran continuaba su labor en silencio, de seguro dándole la razón a través de su mutismo. No obstante, no se contentó con ello y le dirigió un vistazo rápido, relajándose al ver que una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de su acompañante. 

—Ah, antes de que lo olvide —prosiguió el chico cambiando de tema—, puedes llevarte mi decolorante si lo deseas. Ya no lo necesitaré más.

—No lo quiero.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

Saeran abandonó su faena por unos segundos antes de voltear. Se quitó uno de los guantes y le entregó a Yoosung una caja antes de volver a su quehacer de continuar tiñendo a su pareja. El ex chico rubio miró el objeto entre sus manos y leyó la descripción en voz alta.

—¿Otra tintura? ¿Y roja?

—¿Quién fue el que me dijo que me vería bien pelirrojo?

—Oh, ya ve-veo. Pero, ¿sabes? No quiero que nuestro punto de encuentro pierda dos clientes tan rápidamente, me sentiría mal.

—Yo no era cliente frecuente…

—A partir de ahora compraré los champús allí. ¡Puede que siga obteniendo ese bello 15% de descuento!

Saeran no fue capaz reprimir una carcajada ahogada y dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Yoosung por un instante. Al final de cuentas, él también había acudido allí porque su hermano le había contado que su «mejor amigo» o lo que sea compraba productos para el cabello a un precio menor que en resto de los locales. Desconocía completamente la identidad del chico, y jamás pensó que se trataba del mismísimo Yoosung, quien le había arrebatado el corazón casi sin esfuerzo. Pero ese día, incluso antes de entrar a la tienda, ya se le había quedado viendo a través de la vitrina de cristal.

Ese chico, fuese quien fuese e independiente de su _hoodie_ desabrido y rostro cansado, no dejaba de brillar por sí mismo. Su rostro era un imán y era como si metal corriese por las venas de Saeran, quien tras titubear, decidió acercarse de igual forma porque sabía que si no lo hacía lo lamentaría por siempre. Aunque fuese una conversación de tres minutos, necesitaba un intercambio de palabras, observarlo a poca distancia. Parecía ser un chico interesante oculto tras su sencillez y su extraño gusto por la tintura dorada.

Y, sinceramente, no se había equivocado. Aunque se moría de ganas de verlo castaño, no se había equivocado.


	2. Día 2: Hazlo tú también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: En la mañana me quedé dormida, y desperté casi a las una de la tarde con tragedia. Pero igual alcancé a idear algo durante el día, ¡yey! El prompt que escogí para el día de hoy es cosplay.

  **Día 2:** _Hazlo tú también._

**[Cosplay]**

—No te vayas a mover, Saeran, que no quiero lastimarte con la aguja.

El aludido soltó un resoplido, pero decidió hacer caso por su bien. Incluso comenzó a respirar con cautela con tal de no expandir demasiado su pecho y alterar la concentración de Yoosung, ya que este no parecía ser precisamente un experto en el arte de coser. Achicaba demasiado los ojos, acortaba mucho la distancia entre el género y su nariz y se mordía la lengua ante cada puntada que realizaba. Incluso el pelirrojo creía verle tiritar la mano. Si terminar un traje requería de tanto trabajo y dedicación, ¿por qué no simplemente lo había mandado a hacer? Ah, claro, el dinero. Yoosung vivía cómodo gracias a la mesada que le mandaban sus padres, pero no le quedaba un remanente demasiado extenso como para despilfarrar a su antojo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan decidido en querer hacer un _cosplay_ como a dé lugar en la próxima convención que ocurriría en su ciudad dentro de dos días?

Y sobre todo, ¿por qué él también tenía disfrazarse? Era cierto que estaba aprendiendo a jugar LOLOL dado a que su novio se emocionaba bastante cuando tenía la oportunidad de enseñarle y a él le gustaba darle el gusto con tal de ver la alegría transmitirse en sus ojos, pero había una gran diferencia entre disfrutarlo como pasatiempo a tener que caracterizarse como un personaje al cual aún no reconocía totalmente.

Saeran titubeó. La aguja seguía pasándole una y otra vez cerca del pecho cosiéndole un borde plateado a su capa de mago azul. Pensó que dirigirle la palabra a su pareja podría significar un pinchazo, pero aun así no pudo evitar querer hallar la respuesta.

—Yoosung…

—¿Hmm? —el chico había colocado la aguja entre sus labios y tanteaba la mesa cercana en busca de una tijera. Al parecer había terminado de coser la tela por lo que el peligro había decrecido, Saeran podía seguir respirando normalmente. Yoosung cortó el hilo, arregló algunos pliegues y alzó la cabeza expectante—: ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto?

—Mi traje ya está listo —contestó sin meditarlo mucho, señalado hacia una de las sillas ubicadas tras su espalda. En ella descansaba una capa que usaban los magos en LOLOL, bastante parecida a la que le estaba preparando a su novio pero de un brillante color rojo y bordes dorados. Inclusive, recargado sobre la mesa, había un cetro simulando madera hecho con papel de diario y cola fría—, así que puedo concentrarme totalmente en el tuyo.

—No es eso a lo que me refería —continuó el pelirrojo mientras observaba como Yoosung le colocaba un broche redondo y celeste uniendo la tela a la altura de sus clavículas—. ¿Por qué me estás haciendo un traje _a mí_?

—¿No querías acompañarme?

—Sí, pero tú puedes hacer c _osplay_ si quieres. Mi idea era acompañarte de civil, usando, ya sabes, mi ropa.

—¡Pero si vamos los dos disfrazados será mucho más entretenido! ¡Seríamos un _team-pareja_! —respondió el rubio colocándole la capucha a Saeran y apreciando orgulloso el resultado. Para nunca antes haber cosido en su vida, los dos trajes que había preparado le habían quedado bastante decentes. Por lo menos no se notaban las malas costuras, y el color azul marino que había escogido favorecía bastante a Saeran—. Además, te ves… bien usando eso —murmuró avergonzado—. ¡Y podremos tomarnos un montón de fotos juntos!

Saeran soltó un suspiro, luchar contra la sonrisa radiante de su pareja era una batalla ya perdida. Desde hace días que había visto a Yoosung pulular de un lado a otro con bastante excitación buscando materiales y géneros que le pudieran servir, su tema de conversación dentro del chat se había reducido casi a lo ansioso que estaba para que se llevara a cabo la convención e incluso de tanto que la mencionaba terminó entusiasmando a Saeyoung, quien incluso dijo que iría vestido de «codename: Hermana S _even Zero Seven_ » y posteaba sus fotos vestido con un traje de monja. Desde donde se miraba era algo terrible, y lógicamente no iría con ellos. Ni muerto, esta era una cita de sólo ellos dos.

De todas formas, no quería decepcionar a Yoosung. Sentía que al negarse estaba despreciando su esfuerzo y, si tenía que ser sincero, llevar la capa puesta no era tan malo que digamos. La diadema y el cetro sí, pero si los ponía en la balanza, pasar de ello por un día contra menospreciar las ojeras de Yoosung por trasnochar mientras trabajaba feliz de la vida era lógico cuál sería su elección. Y si con eso lograba entender aún más los gustos de su pareja no tendría por qué estar en contra.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró con simpleza—. Usaré esto.

—Por lo mismo eres el mejor —sonrió Yoosung.

Saeran frunció los labios y acortó el cuello, intentando ocultar la nariz entre la tela azulada detrás del broche pero no lo logró. Para tratar de pasar el bochorno, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió con el tema pero tomándolo desde otro punto.

—Y… ¿no debería haber usado otro tipo de traje entonces? No tengo nada contra el mago, pero en LOLOL hay otras castas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué decidiste tener que ir iguales? Incluso al principio creí que irías de armadura.

Yoosung, quien ahora estaba ordenando un poco el desastre de hilos de colores y agujas de varios tamaños que había dejado sobre la mesa, se detuvo por un instante al terminar de escuchar a su novio. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a rascársela, soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

—Ah, eso. Podrías tener razón, pero… —desvió la mirada sonrojado—. Hacer la armadura era muy difícil, y la verdad es que siempre había querido hacer un _matching_ contigo. Aunque fuese haciendo _cosplay_.

—¿ _Matching?_

—Vestirnos iguales. Co-como pareja.

—Ah, ya veo.

Maldición, Yoosung era muy injusto. Era cierto que ambos eran unos inexpertos en tema de estar en pareja —Saeran porque nunca le había interesado hasta conocerlo a él, Yoosung porque sus intentos y peticiones no habían resultado aunque ahora agradecía haber fallado rotundamente hasta haberse topado con el menor de los Choi—, pero era como si el rubio fuese un experto en decir cursis en los momentos indicados, encontrando a Saeran con la guardia baja y acrecentando su efecto. Es por eso que prefirió no responderle, y sólo alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle la cabeza, pasearse por sus mejillas, bajar por su cuello. Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Después de separarse, Yoosung se llevó una mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo. El pelirrojo le observó interrogante al notar su expresión, pero el chico sólo sonrió de nueva cuenta y retrocedió un par de pasos para darle la espalda.

—Saeran, espérame aquí un momento.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A ninguna parte. Me pondré la capa —respondió entretanto caminaba hacia la silla y la tomaba entre sus manos, para luego pasársela por los hombros. Enseguida, se colocó el broche morado al centro de su pecho y la diadema sobre la cabeza, agarrando incluso la que correspondía a Saeran—. Aprovechando que tenemos casi todo listo, quiero enviarle una foto de los dos a los demás.

Saeran no alcanzó ni a opinar cuando Yoosung llegó a su lado y colocó la joya sobre su frente antes de volver a ponerle la capucha. Se arrimó a un costado de su pareja juntando los hombros y estiró el brazo con su celular en la mano, listo para tomarse una fotografía. Sonrió y con sus dedos libres realizó un signo de paz.

—¡Voy a tomarla! ¡Di c _heese_!

El pelirrojo no murmuró nada y ni siquiera salió sonriente en la foto por sentirse avergonzado ante la rapidez en que había ocurrido todo, pero a Yoosung no pareció importarle. A su juicio los dos salían perfectos y la envío directamente al chat del RFA, atento a cualquier reacción que manifestaran el resto de los integrantes.

—¡A todos les gustó! —comentó a los pocos minutos—. Zen dice que una muy buena fotografía y nos desea mucha suerte en la convención, al igual que Jumin y Jaehee. ¡Y Saeyoung dice que está llorando por la hermosura que desprende su hermanito vestido así!

El pelirrojo menor chasqueó la lengua ante eso último, pero aun así se acercó a su novio por detrás y colocó su barbilla en su hombro. Así podía apreciar por sí mismo los mensajes, y de paso, ver la fotografía. Ya entraría al chatroom y aprovecharía de descargarla en su celular.

La verdad es que durante la convención Saeran seguía pensando en que no le encontraba la gracia en disfrazarse de personajes inexistentes en el mundo real, aunque admitía que ver a gente con c _osplays_ geniales le resultaba asombroso. Pero tampoco le importaría tragarse una tarde entera llevando una capa de mago a juego, una armadura o lo que fuera si con eso era capaz de observar la emoción en las facciones aniñadas del chico rubio. Yoosung le mostraba contento las cientos de fotografías que había tomado, Saeran sólo se fijaba en la sonrisa que el muchacho dibujaba en cada una de ellas. Mientras no le pidiera repetir la experiencia al año siguiente-

—¡Esto estuvo increíble, Saeran! ¡Volvamos a hacerlo el próximo año pero con otros personajes!

Supuso que ya no le quedaba de otra.


	3. Día 3: Café helado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hello, guys! El prompt que escogí para hoy fue helado y café. La verdad es que este era un one-shot cortito que había dejado a la mitad para Tourniquet, pero decidí terminarlo y subirlo aquí aprovechando que el tema concordaba, je.
> 
> pd1. Creo que al final subiré todas las historias a esta hora (ya es el tercer día y la tercera vez que subo la historia a las 11 pm).

  **Día 3:** _Café helado._

**[Ice Cream and Coffee / Helado y café]**

Saeran desvió su mirada de su helado ostentoso a medio derretir y la posó en él. No pudo evitar fijarse en como su cabello rubio relucía gracias a las luces de neón que los rodeaban, grandes letras en mayúscula titilantes que manifiestan «ICE CREAM» y «SODA», de color amarillo y rosa respectivamente. Inclusive, más allá podía leerse «COOL» con letras azules brillando a través de la vidriera de la fachada. No eran más que palabras sueltas en inglés que tenían relación con la temática del local, cuya función era americanizar lo más posible la heladería de estilo retro setentero. El menor de los Choi no podía comprender cómo es que Yoosung lo había invitado a un lugar tan vistoso como ese, pero no se quejaba porque tenía que admitir que los helados que servían eran los mejores que había probado en toda su vida. Saeran se veía atraído por las porciones generosas, la crema formando prácticamente una torre de Babel y la salsa de manjar chorreando por los costados de una bonita copa de vidrio tallada.

Yoosung estaba feliz engullendo su café helado dentro de lo que parecía una jarra enorme, por lo que no lo observaba de vuelta. Y era gracioso, porque Saeran tenía el conocimiento de que poseía una mirada intensa a pesar de los lentes de contacto, y creía que el amante de los helados era él y no al revés. En un principio pensó que el chico pediría un _café au lait_ como siempre solía hacer cuando pasaban por cafeterías, porque Yoosung era más de consumir cosas cálidas («dicen que eres lo que comes» pensó Saeran), pero esta vez se negó.

—Sé de sobra que pedirás un helado, así que me gustaría comer algo más acorde contigo. Además, ¿estás viendo los cafés helados que están en la carta? ¡Se ven deliciosos! _Tengo_ que probar uno —fue lo que dijo.

Al llegar los pedidos, ambos se quedaron sin palabras ante el tamaño de ambos postres. Yoosung no escatimó ningún segundo en tomarles una fotografía y comenzar a degustar su café como si no hubiera un mañana, relamiéndose los labios tras sorber por la pajilla. Saeran también estaba contento al ver tanto helado de menta junto en su pedido, pero su atención se había concentrado más en Yoosung. Se sonreía al ver los ojos violetas del otro brillar con emoción infantil, y se entretenía con el recuerdo de como esa misma mirada se volvía adulta cada vez que las luces se apagaban en su departamento.

El muchacho de cabello decolorado se sujetó la barbilla con una de sus palmas, manteniendo un aire reflexivo. ¿Y si Yoosung Kim era como un helado? Colorido y atrayente en un comienzo, que se sabe derretir ante su contacto. Quién diría que pensar en esas comparaciones necias lo emocionarían tanto, al punto de tener que ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro tras su mano para evitar que alguien viera el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas levemente pecosas.

Tras despabilarse notó que el helado seguía intacto y Saeran no podía seguir aguardando para probarlo porque iba en contra de su ideología de amante de aquella golosina. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca, sintiendo como el sabor medio dulce de la menta se entremezclaba con el chocolate haciéndole sentir en el paraíso. Decidió llevarse a la boca un montón de crema cuando notó que Yoosung por fin había levantado la cabeza y tenía su mirada fija en él, viéndose notablemente confundido. Al parecer estaba rebuscando el helado porque cuando habló tenía la cuchara en vez de la pajilla en la boca, por lo que sus palabras más parecían balbuceos que otra cosa. Aun así, Saeran milagrosamente logró entenderle a la primera:

—¿Hm? ¿No lo vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Hacer qué? —consultó Saeran de vuelta, sin captar a qué se refería.

—Testear mi helado —contestó Yoosung, esta vez de forma clara y dejando nuevamente la cuchara larga sobre el platillo—. Siempre me robas un poco cuando te acompaño a comer barquillos para probar los sabores. ¿No quieres un poco de este?

El menor de los Choi al caer en cuenta alzó un poco sus cejas y paseó su mirada entre el café helado y su pareja, como si estuviera analizando la situación. No era un fanático de aquel brebaje caliente como lo era Yoosung, y sólo a veces solía tomarlo mayormente tibio durante las mañanas al desayunar. Pero, por otro lado, sí era cierto que tenía la costumbre de siempre arrebatarle un poco de helado a su novio cada vez que le pedía que fueran por algún cono o copa, porque el chico siempre cambiaba su elección durante cada ocasión y casi nunca las repetía. Un día era chocolate, el otro tres leches, frutos del bosque, _cheesecake_ , merengue lúcuma, piña, selva negra, pistacho, pasas al ron y así; mientras que Saeran casi siempre terminaba escogiendo el de menta porque era su favorito. Según las palabras de Yoosung, lo hacía para que ambos pudieran ir probando todos los sabores de helados existentes en la ciudad. Sabía que Saeran adoraba el de menta, pero ¿y si cambiaba de predilección? Conocer nuevos sabores no le hacía mal a nadie.

Saeran se enderezó en su asiento entretanto Yoosung empujaba su jarra de vidrio grueso hacia él, expectante.

—Pero no es un helado de por sí…

—Es café pero igualmente tiene helado, mira —mencionó señalando el centro del recipiente. Todavía podía apreciarse la capa helado de vainilla pseudo mezclada con la crema y el café, con los colores un poco distorsionados por culpa de las luces de neón—. Es como… ¿helado de vainilla con un toque de café?

El chico, al oírlo, trató de ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Qué clase de descripción es esa? —murmuró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¡Tú me entiendes! —respondió Yoosung frunciendo un poco el ceño al verse molestado. No obstante su expresión se suavizó enseguida, hablándole a Saeran con la dulzura marcada en su tono de voz—: Está delicioso, tal y como lo había predicho. Deberías probarlo.

Y Yoosung sonrió, con las luces de neón reluciendo en su cabello y en su mirada cambiante. Reluciendo también en su amabilidad y en su entusiasmo colorido. Al parecer a Saeran le costaba mantener bajo una línea sus pensamientos necios, porque nuevamente acabó perdiéndose mientras indagaba el cómo Yoosung no dejaba de ser cálido como el café que tanto le gustaba. ¿O quizás en este caso él era el café y Yoosung el helado que se derretía…?

De a poco Saeran llegó a la conclusión de que el chico era, justamente, como el café helado que le estaba ofreciendo. Una composición perfecta, que se llevaba lo mejor de dos partes que no dejaban de pertenecer a él mismo.

Saeran calmó el torbellino que se desataba en su cabeza, tomó aire y murmuró con suavidad:

—No es precisamente _de ese helado_ el que quiero.

—¿Uh? ¿Y qué helado quieres?

Yoosung no tenía idea de lo capciosa de la pregunta, y Saeran tampoco parecía interesado en responderle a base de palabras. Es por eso que se removió en su silla, y de un momento a otro se puso de pie dejando atrás su copa de helado a medio comer. Rápidamente se acercó a Yoosung, quien seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la confusión marcada en su rostro, y se inclinó para besarlo sin darle tiempo para reaccionar. Sin importarle el hecho de que se encontraran en un lugar público, porque en el local de aire retro setentero nadie parecía estar al pendiente de ellos. Aprovechó de saborearlo, degustando el café y la vainilla de sus labios azucarados.

El café helado, ubicado justo al centro de la mesa, comenzó a derretirse.


	4. Día 4: Miel y menta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Igual terminé atrasándome y no sé por qué no me sorprende, je. Pero como me dolía saltarme un día y más que nada me atrasé porque se me ocurrió un AU muy tarde y me dejé llevar, lo subiré igual aunque el día no corresponda. Quizás mañana suba dos o vaya un día atrasada, iré viendo. El prompt que escogí para ayer fue AU, y después de muuuuuucho pensarlo decidí hacer uno donde la RFA es una agencia de modelaje, Saeran un make-up artist bien pro y Yoosung un novato que estará a su cargo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

  **Día 4:** _Miel y menta._

**[Make-up artist and his apprentice!AU]**

Saeran había acabado de retocarse la sombra burdeo alrededor de la V externa del ojo, y estaba terminando de difuminar el delineador negro sobre la línea de las pestañas inferiores cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del pequeño estudio de maquillaje que tenía a cargo dentro de la prestigiosa agencia de modelaje RFA. Colocó las brochas dentro del organizador correspondiente y la paleta de sombras de tonos tierra dentro de la cajonera del tocador antes de pronunciar en voz alta el permiso para ingresar. Apenas juntó nuevamente los labios la puerta se abrió tras su espalda, y Saeran pudo apreciar a través del reflejo del espejo iluminado el momento en que entraba Jaehee Kang seguida de un joven de rasgos aniñados que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Saeran, buenas tardes.

El aludido volteó la silla giratoria en la que se encontraba sentado para poder observar de frente a la mujer y al desconocido, inclinando la cabeza a modo de respuesta al saludo. Jaehee, quien era prácticamente la coordinadora a tiempo completo de la agencia a pesar de que su contrato sólo estipulaba ser la secretaria personal de uno de los dos dueños asociados, traía en sus manos una tabla de apoyo con unos cuantos papeles enganchados en la parte superior. Los tomó todos juntos con una gracia que sólo ella tenía y se los tendió, mientras el chico, que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, tensaba los hombros y sonreía con claro nerviosismo.

—Saeran, él es Yoosung Kim y a partir de hoy se unirá a nosotros como asistente de maquillaje. Tiene los conocimientos básicos pero no cuenta con la experiencia necesaria, y es por eso que tú estarás a cargo de él para enseñarle y poder cubrir todas sus falencias —explicó la castaña señalando al joven que estaba de pie a su lado, quien rápidamente se reverenció aun mostrándose tenso. Enseguida, Jaehee se dirigió a él—: Yoosung, él es Saeran Choi y será quien te instruya mientras permanezcas aquí. Él es uno de los mejores _make-up artists_ que tenemos, su talento es asombroso. Generalmente él es el responsable del maquillaje de nuestros modelos más destacados, como Zen.

El muchacho rubio apretó los labios y extendió ambos brazos a sus costados. Saeran creyó verlo tomar aire antes de exclamar con un tono más alto de lo que al chico de cabello decolorado le hubiese gustado:

—¡Mi nombre es Yoosung Kim y desde hoy estaré bajo su cargo, señor! —Y como por arte de magia su expresión pareció relajarse de la nada, suavizando notoriamente sus rasgos—: Un gusto conocerle.

Saeran pasó por alto la palabra s _eñor_ , porque no era precisamente lo que más le había fastidiado de todo lo que le habían dicho. Su mirada de miel dorada, oculta tras unos llamativos lentes de contacto de color claro, se encargó de escrutar de la cabeza a los pies a este supuesto Yoosung Kim, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer no era más que un joven común y corriente, vestía ropa cómoda que cualquier chico de su edad llevaría —menos Saeran que tenía una inclinación evidente hacia un estilo más alternativo, y los demás empleados que por el sólo hecho de trabajar en aquel prestigioso lugar ya se vestían con mucho más glamour que el resto—, su cabello claramente teñido de rubio se disparaba hacia todos lados y ni siquiera aparentaba haber cumplido los veinte años que tenía según lo que dictaban los papeles que Jaehee le había entregado. Aunque, si tuviese que decir algo a su favor, sería que sin una gota de maquillaje tenía un rostro muy bonito. Con ojeras, pero armonioso.

Pero eso no era lo importante en aquella situación. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era el por qué tenía que encargarse de enseñarle a un novato, cuando bien podía tratar de arreglárselas solo como él tuvo que hacerlo en su tiempo. Además, ¿en qué estaban pensando al decidir contratar a alguien que se notaba a leguas que jamás había trabajado en un ambiente tan importante como la RFA? Quizás su necio hermano había intervenido en su historial, no se sorprendería. O definitivamente los dueños, Jumin Han y V, habían perdido el raciocinio. Tampoco se sorprendería.

Es por eso que terminó frunciendo el ceño mientras se llevaba una mano a la correa que rodeaba su nuca, jugando con ella para liberar sus tensiones. Estaba seguro que con el maquillaje que traía puesto su mirada se vería mucho más intensa, expresando su incomodidad más a través de ella que empleando las palabras.

—Acaban de decir… ¿a cargo?

—Órdenes del V —aclaró Jaehee—. Al parecer lo descubrió maquillando a Rika por aburrimiento y quedó encantando con los resultados. Dijo que se moría por fotografiar a algún modelo que haya sido maquillado por Yoosung.

Saeran alzó una de sus cejas.

—Pues que tome un curso.

—Lo haré —se apresuró en contestar Yoosung dando un paso hacia delante, llamando la atención del otro chico. No obstante, al sentir que era observado con seriedad, dejó caer los hombros con cierto decaimiento—. Lo haré, pero…

—Pero V está decidido que contigo aprenderá mucho más rápido —continuó de forma optimista la castaña—. Confía plenamente en sus dotes y en tus instrucciones. Y el señor Han estuvo de acuerdo.

El artista guardó silencio por unos segundos, nuevamente intercalando su vista entre la mujer y un ansioso Yoosung. Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo enseñarle a un completo amateur, su paciencia tenía límites y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles serían «esos magníficos dotes» que al parecer el rubio poseía. Aparte de su cara bonita, no tenía presencia de maquillador y menos de trabajador de una empresa de modelaje; además de que su presencia parecía ponerlo nervioso y eso que no se conocían ni por veinte minutos.

Sin embargo, llevarles la contra no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. La mujer sólo se estaba encargando de llevar a cabo su trabajo de notificarle por lo que no tenía por qué reclamarle a ella, y los jefes ya habían dado su veredicto al contratarlo directamente sin hacerlo pasar por algún tipo de período de prueba. No por nada _ya_ se encontraba allí, listo para comenzar apenas Saeran diera el visto bueno.

—Igualmente no puedo oponerme a esto —murmuró alzándose de hombros—. Está bien, lo comprendo. Quedará a mi cargo.

Jaehee sonrió e inclinó la cabeza esta vez para despedirse, dejando a los dos muchachos solos dentro del estudio. Saeran alzó sus piernas para sentarse a lo indio sobre el asiento de cuerina, entretanto Yoosung daba un vistazo alrededor con una mezcla de interés y fascinación. Las luces, los espejos, la enorme cantidad de brochas y productos de maquillaje debidamente ordenados en organizadores transparentes de distintos tamaños. Todo se veía increíble, y aunque Yoosung sabía que aún le faltaban varios trucos por aprender y estaba lejos de estar al nivel de los demás empleados que trabajaban allí, no por ello dejaba de sentirse emocionado. Inclusive aunque su instructor tuviese un aspecto intimidante bajo su estilo inusual y su rostro más bien inexpresivo, porque realmente se podía apreciar que poseía un gran talento con los cosméticos si era capaz de maquillarse de esa forma. El chico rubio tenía que admitir que su acompañante realmente lucía increíble, con sus ojos almendrados destacando gracias al delineador y las sombras tierra esparcidas por sus párpados, como si fuese un verdadero _idol_ o un cantante de _Kpop_. También, por los rasgos, apostaría que incluso usando ningún tipo de producto sobre la cara seguiría siendo atractivo.

Ahora que lo veía bien también parecía ser bastante joven, no debía tener dos o tres años más que él. Sin embargo, prefería no darse atribuciones que quizás no le correspondían. Él era el chico nuevo, Saeran «uno de los mejores _make-up artists_ » de la agencia y citando. Había un abismo, no, una galaxia completa de diferencia entre los dos y sus status. Por lo mismo, prefirió poner el respeto primero:

—Será un gusto aprender con usted.

—Olvida el señor —murmuró Saeran con voz ronca, pero sin rastro de estar molesto—, que sólo soy un año mayor que tú. Puedes guardarte las formalidades.

—Oh, eh… ya veo. Será un gusto aprender contigo, entonces.

—Mejor.

Un rastro de una sonrisa traviesa tiró de las comisuras de Saeran. Era cierto que él no era del tipo de persona habladora y amigable, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Tenía una personalidad difícil y prefería moverse a su modo, algo que parecía ser la completa antítesis a lo que Yoosung desprendía. Pero su idea tampoco era hacer que el chico se pusiera incómodo si iban a trabajar juntos por obligación, así que trató de ser menos arisco dentro de lo que podía, claro. No conocía nada de Yoosung, y aunque no le generaba mucho interés dado a lo simplón que se veía, igualmente pensó en generar un tema de conversación, el que fuese. Se rascó la nuca bajo el cuero de la gargantilla, y entrecerró los párpados mientras fijaba su vista inquisitiva en los ojos violetas del rubio.

—¿Por qué estás acá siendo que eres un completo novato?

Yoosung pareció sorprenderse ante la pregunta, ya que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal por una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Acto seguido, volteó el rostro hacia el suelo entretanto comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos, enredándolos. ¿Fibra sensible? Eso parecía, hasta que de la nada el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y comenzó a reír con sutileza.

—La verdad es que nunca nadie había esperado tanto de mí como Rika y V lo están haciendo en estos precisos momentos —confesó, su semblante ablandándose—. Mis padres siempre fueron estrictos, mi hermana logró llegar lejos. Pero cuando yo ingresé a la universidad sentía que no estaba en el lugar correcto. No me sentía cómodo, comencé a dejar de prestar atención a las clases hasta el punto de faltar casi la mayor de las veces. Por lo mismo, mis notas eran pésimas y terminé saliéndome de la carrera. Luego de eso pasaba encerrado en mi habitación jugando LOLOL como si no hubiese un mañana, y era como si mi vida realmente estuviese estancada en ese punto. Ya no había nada más que quisiese hacer —murmuró y tras eso apretó los labios. Sí que era una fibra sensible, pero Yoosung no parecía tener planeado el desmoronarse. Volvió a reírse, esta vez avergonzado—: Sin embargo, realmente me relajaba cuando Rika me dejaba maquillarla por puro gusto y me di cuenta de que también era algo que disfrutaba hacer. Rika es modelo y es preciosa, así que no creía que yo estaba haciendo la gran cosa. No obstante, me puse muy feliz cuando ella me dijo que me estaba quedando bien, que tenía un talento que debía pulir, que ella hablaría con V. Y V, al ver lo que había hecho, también quedó encantado y me dijo que me contrataría en su agencia. Fue la primera vez que sentí que verdaderamente iba a pertenecer a un lugar. ¡Es por eso que pondré todo el empeño para mejorar!

Finalizó exhalando sonoramente por la nariz, mientras alzaba ambos puños como signo de seguridad. Un brillo de confianza atravesó por sus pupilas, dándole la impresión a Saeran de que realmente estaba hablando en serio. Al parecer lo había menospreciado, porque era un chico _un poco_ interesante.

Saeran le indicó a Yoosung una de las sillas del estudio y le pidió que la acercara para que él pudiera sentarse, porque tener que verlo alzando el rostro ya le estaba cansando. Una vez el rubio se posicionó, y antes que se distrajera con los _primers_ y bases, Saeran carraspeó y retomó la palabra:

—¿Sabes que yo mayormente trabajo con Zen, verdad? Zen, ¿lo ubicas?

—¿Hyun Ryu? Sí, lo conozco. Es cercano a Rika y a V. Hemos cruzado palabras aunque el 90% se traten de él alabándose.

—Bueno, me facilitaste las cosas. Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir: Zen es nuestro mejor modelo. Se lleva de lo peor con el otro jefe, pero incluso él admite que su trabajo es fantástico y genera varias ganancias. Así que no creo que el señor Han te deje poner tus manos inexpertas sobre él antes de que demuestres de lo que estás hecho y yo diga que estás listo. ¿Cuándo comenzarás el curso?

Yoosung se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

—En tres meses, creo. Jaehee tiene que confirmarme.

— _Tch_ —Saeran chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—, con razón V estaba tan deseoso de que te enseñara ahora. Estás contratado pero recién podrías ejercer en quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, que poco consecuente.

—Trataré de aprender lo máximo que pueda…

Saeran le dio un vistazo rápido al chico antes de reírse en silencio. Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a Yoosung acortando en demasía la distancia entre sus rostros, una sonrisa traviesa grabada en su semblante. El rubio trató de echarse para atrás dentro de lo que podía al chocar con el respaldo de la silla, pero el mayor de todas formas aproximó su mano hacia su mejilla izquierda y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras doradas que la rozaban.

—¿Lo máximo? No seas hilarante, te volverás un experto antes de eso —murmuró con tono divertido, soltando de a poco el cabello de Yoosung. Sólo quería provocarlo—. No por nada estás bajo mi cargo, y las cosas siempre resultan como las planeo.

Yoosung tragó saliva nervioso ante la repentina actitud y proximidad que el artista había tomado, pero decidió retomar su posición erguida —aunque eso significase acortar nuevamente la distancia entre ambos y encontrarse sumido en esa mirada intensa— y asintió con las manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos, demostrando que había comprendido.

El chico de cabello blanco le miró con interés antes de retomar su posición sobre el asiento de ecocuero negro, volteando el rostro hacia el espejo del tocador en el que ambos se encontraban ubicados. Había llegado el momento de probar al joven, ver con sus propios ojos de qué estaba hecho y notificar si realmente alguien como él tenía madera para desenvolverse en un mundo tan exigente como en el que estaba a punto de poner un pie. Las cosas allí no eran fáciles, se vivía contra el tiempo y bajo estrés constante, y el chico acababa de salir de una crisis existencial. La balanza no se encontraba equilibrada, Saeran necesitaba ver las agallas.

—¿Sabes? Acabo de retocarme todo esto, pero… —giró de su silla para poder alcanzar un paquete de toallas desmaquillantes que tenía dentro de una de las cajoneras, y lo señaló ante la mirada atónita de Yoosung—. Vas a maquillarme.

El rubio se exaltó en su asiento.

—E-espera, ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. ¿No te contrataron por tener buenos resultados maquillando a Rika? Ahora probarás si realmente tienes talento o sólo sucedió porque es la pareja de V. Un tonto enamorado siempre ve a la persona que ama hermosa sin importarle lo que lleve puesto.

—No deberías subestimarme tan fácil —Yoosung frunció el ceño.

—Por eso te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

Yoosung soltó un suspiro. Miró las brochas y pinceles de todos los tamaños habidos por haber, y todos los cosméticos de distintas tonalidades depositados sobre el tocador. De seguro si abría las cajoneras encontraría muchos, muchísimos más productos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Nunca antes había estado rodeado de tanto maquillaje, generalmente a Rika la retocaba con las cosas que ella tenía en su casa: bastantes por ser modelo, pero no al nivel de un estudio. Igualmente confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su prima, sin contar que ella misma a veces le facilitaba algunas estrategias para mejorar cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y Yoosung le colocaba sombra perla sobre los párpados. Pero Saeran Choi era Saeran Choi, Jaehee y él mismo se habían encargado de demostrar su importancia. Si llegaba a burlarse de él, no podía evitar sentirse apenado.

Sin embargo, había llegado muy lejos y por fin su vida estaba tomando un rumbo concreto. Dar un paso atrás sería lo más estúpido que podía hacer.

—Vale —acordó—. Pero primero, ¿puedes también quitarte las lentillas?

—¿Qué?

—Que si puedes quitarte las lentillas.

—Sí, sí. Eso lo entendí —Saeran se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Pero por qué?

Yoosung había desviado la mirada, y por la forma que fruncía la boca se denotaba incómodo. Incluso, ¿era un sonrojo lo que se estaba apoderando de sus mejillas? Era posible, pero por las luces que rodeaban el espejo no podía asegurarlo bien porque justo ensombrecía un poco las facciones del rubio desde el ángulo en el que Saeran se encontraba. No obstante, al poco rato alzó la barbilla con determinación, clavando su mirada violeta sobre la de Saeran.

Sí, sí era un sonrojo.

—Sólo… quiero ver qué puedo hacer con tus ojos —Yoosung titubeó—. Tus verdaderos ojos. Puedo ver el dorado alrededor de la pupila y… me gusta mucho.

Saeran no se esperaba esa declaración, por lo que se quedó inmóvil y sólo respiraba. Enseguida abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla sin emitir sonido alguno. Al final, lo único que hizo fue sacar un estuche para lentes de contacto dentro del interior de un bolso que tenía a los pies del mueble y se los quitó con cuidado, sumergiéndolo nuevamente en el líquido multipropósito. De todas maneras tenía que quitárselos si iba a desmaquillarse, pero su idea original siempre había sido volver a ponérselos porque era como parte de su identidad. Sin maquillaje y sin lentillas, era como si estuviese mostrando su verdadero yo a Yoosung.

Y eso, extrañamente, no le desagradaba.

Comenzó a limpiarse cuidadosamente el rostro ante la mirada atenta de Yoosung, enfrascándose más en los ojos debido a que debía quitarse completamente el delineador. Una vez listo volteó nuevamente hacia el rubio, sonriéndole de forma retadora.

—Estoy listo. Haz lo que quieras. —Dicho eso, esperó.

Saeran podría haberse dedicado a observar si estaba ocupando los elementos correctos en el orden correcto, corrigiéndole en el mismo instante. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Por alguna razón prefirió sólo cerrar los ojos y dejarse estar, entregarse a las manos temblorosas de Yoosung. Como si estuviese anhelado encontrarse con una sorpresa una vez que el chico anunciara que había terminado.

Yoosung, por su parte, acercó su silla hacia él y lo observó con cautela. Controló su impulso de acariciarle el rostro y sólo se enfocó en analizar los rasgos, buscar entre sus pocos conocimientos qué podía llevar a cabo utilizando la piel de lienzo de Saeran. Porque Yoosung estaba en lo correcto, al verlo de cerca pudo confirmar que el artista efectivamente era atractivo incluso sin su maquillaje. Eso sí, tenía los ojos más pequeños de lo que aparentaba, pero por lo que había alcanzado a ver el rubio eran igual de penetrantes que sin las lentillas; sin contar su nariz respingada cubierta de pecas imperceptibles y sus labios de bonita estructura.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de decidir qué iba a hacer.

Comenzó con lo que sabía: _primer_ , corrector, base, polvos, iluminador, contorno. Pero su ideal era enfocarse en los ojos, que claramente era lo que más destacaban —y lo que más le había llamado la atención— del mayor. Es por eso que tomó uno de los pinceles y buscó las sombras en tonos verdes y grises dentro del cajón, tratando de no desordenar todo mientras rebuscaba. Comenzó a difuminarlas cuidando de realizar un trabajo prolijo, colocando un llamativo verde menta sobre el párpado móvil y los colores oscuros sobre la V externa del ojo y la cuenca, finalizando con el blanco en el lagrimal y en el arco de la ceja. Luego registró hasta hallar un delineador negro que aplicó sobre la línea de las pestañas superiores, y le pidió a Saeran que abriese los ojos para poder aplicarle sobre la línea inferior.

Verse frente a frente, tan de cerca hasta poder hundirse en esa miel del iris del artista, era algo hipnótico. Yoosung se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a poner los pies en la tierra y apartarse un poco, devolviéndole el espacio personal al otro muchacho.

—Te-terminé…

Saeran aguardó un poco antes de querer verse al espejo. El chico no había tardado tanto, a lo más unos veinticinco minutos, y le pareció extraño. No estaba mal, tenía que aprender a ser rápido y preciso con los pinceles, pero creyó que se tomaría más su tiempo a causa de la inexperiencia. Además…

Además ser maquillado por el rubio bajo un completo silencio, en una burbuja donde sólo se podía escuchar sus propias respiraciones y el titilar de las luces, había resultado algo somnífero; casi como si estuviese entrando en un sueño. Saeran no quería que llegara tan rápido a su fin al ser una sensación agradable. Cuando Yoosung se apartó sintió un nudo inusual en su pecho, parecido a la decepción, pero no lo demostraría ni muerto. Era lógico.

El chico giró la cabeza con un movimiento rápido sorprendiendo al rubio, quien pensó que bien podría haberse dislocado el cuello. No obstante, al ver su reflejo, Saeran separó sus labios abriendo sus párpados en demasía por la estupefacción. Se acercó más al cristal y llevó una de sus manos a su pómulo derecho, llevando su mirada a sus ojos perfectamente maquillados. El delineador estilizaba su forma almendrada, y el verde menta destacaba en equilibrio. En el resto del rostro tenía sus detalles, pero eran mínimos. No había errores garrafales que mejorar a la fuerza.

Saeran se había quedado en blanco.

—¿Q-qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Uhm… ¿un _Mint Eye_? —respondió el menor, titubeante.

—¿Cómo supiste que el _Mint Eye_ era mi técnica predilecta? ¿Por eso la escogiste? ¿Para agradarme?

—¡Ah, no lo sabía! ¡Lo juro! —se apresuró en aclarar—. Es sólo que al ver tus ojos sólo pensé que quería verlos maquillados de esa forma. Los colores te favorecen, y yo…

Yoosung calló, sin saber qué más agregar. Saeran vio claramente que sus mejillas nuevamente se enrojecían, y ante la situación, dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Veo que tu cara bonita no es lo único que tienes —soltó sin más—. Eres bueno.

Ante el halago el rostro del rubio pareció iluminarse, como si en sus pupilas estuviesen estallando cientos de fuegos artificiales. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al parecer ya nadie sería capaz de arrebatársela, sólo él mismo cuando se mordía los labios de pura emoción. Saeran le estaba dando el visto bueno, ya no podía pedir más.

—¿En serio crees eso? ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Estoy tan feliz! —vociferó. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, su sonrisa tembló—: ¿Ca-cara bonita?

Saeran no se molestó en confirmarle lo que había dicho, dándole nuevamente el beneficio de la duda. En vez de eso, apoyó ladino una de sus mejillas sobre su palma y señaló el tocador:

—¿Y qué esperas? Pasaste la primera prueba pero no hemos terminado. Ordena lo que has sacado, las "clases" o como sea que quieras llamarle comenzarán hoy mismo.

El artista prefirió ocultar una sonrisa tras su mano. Yoosung, en cambio, nuevamente estaba brillando.

* * *

Habían pasado un poco más de tres meses desde ese encuentro, y Saeran ya tenía en claro que Yoosung era de las personas que si le interesaba algo, aprendían rápido. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos había visto muchas más facetas del chico que ocultaba sus destrezas bajo su inocente apariencia. Era un buen alumno, calmado y condescendiente, y aparte…

Era un buen amante. Y maquillaba tan bien como besaba.

Saeran no tenía idea de cómo las sesiones de práctica habían comenzado a finalizar con besos apasionados sobre el tocador o arriba de las sillas negras de cuerina, con las brochas de polvo esparcidas por el suelo. Quizás había sido su culpa, cuando le había pedido al muchacho que nuevamente lo maquillara mientras él cerraba los ojos con aire tentador. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando con esa acción? ¿Qué lo besara, a lo mejor? Pero dado a que el rubio no realizaba ningún movimiento y sólo se concentraba en difuminar, fue Saeran quien al ver su espacio personal invadido lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y tironeó de él para plantarle un beso demandante. No pensó en la posibilidad de que Yoosung lo rechazara, pero tampoco tuvo que preocuparse por ello: el chico le había correspondido casi con las mismas ganas, y el mayor terminó con un sólo un ojo ensombrecido, delineador en la mejilla y marcas de labios sin pintar esparcidas por su nuca. Su gargantilla de cuero había terminado oculta en la cajonera.

Realmente tenía mucho más que sólo su cara bonita sin maquillaje y la burbuja magnética que creaba cuando Saeran se transformaba en su lienzo. Pero como el ser humano no es alguien perfecto, Saeran no pudo evitar reírse al descubrir cuál era la falencia principal del que ahora era su pareja.

Yoosung, con la nariz pegada al espejo, estaba difuminando como podía el delineador de sus ojos.

—Quién diría que eres bueno llenando de polvos a los demás pero apestas al hacerlo en ti mismo —se burló Saeran—. Generalmente es al revés, ¿sabes?

—¡Yo no necesitaba maquillaje! Me gusta tener un look natural —se defendió con los labios apretados, para luego estirarse el otro párpado y luchar para que el delineado le saliera derecho a la primera—: ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

—Porque quiero verte.

—¿Pero no sería mucho mejor si me lo haces tú?

—No, esto es parte de tu instrucción —respondió mientras recargaba la parte superior de su cuerpo contra el mueble y observaba entretenido a su novio—. Además, pediste no tener que asistir al curso para pasar más tiempo conmigo, ¿no?

Yoosung apretó la mandíbula al verse atrapado y su mano tembló. Era una lástima que esta vez desde donde el mayor estaba posicionado podía ver claramente el rubor creciente sobre los pómulos de su estudiante, quien todavía trataba de hacer la línea sobre las pestañas. Saeran soltó una carcajada ahogada antes de empujar su brazo con el codo, con la clara intención de que la línea del delineador se corriera. El muchacho terminó con una mancha nada atractiva bajo la cuenca de su ojo, que había arruinado todo el maquillaje de _idol_ que estaba tratando de hacerse.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!

—Lo estás haciendo mal —prosiguió Saeran con calma, ignorando las quejas de Yoosung—. No tienes que estirar tanto el párpado o la línea te quedará entrecortada, con un poquito basta si te complica. —Dicho eso, se irguió nuevamente sobre la silla y tomó un delineador ubicado dentro de uno de los organizadores—. Mira, fíjate bien.

Alzó su mano con seguridad como todo el experto que era, pero aun así terminó con un manchón en la esquina del ojo arruinando completamente el maquillaje alternativo que ya llevaba puesto. Y todo porque Yoosung lo había empujado para cobrar su venganza, y de paso, besarle en la mejilla.


End file.
